The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for sticking a functional film having a reflection preventive function and the like on a panel surface of each of a CRT (Cathode-Ray Tube), various flat displays, and a filter used for a display.
A functional film for preventing the reflection and electrification, shielding unnecessary radiated electromagnetic waves, and the like has been stuck on a panel surface of each of a CRT and various flat displays. For example, the functional film having a reflection preventive function is produced by forming a multi-layer film having a layer structure of silicon oxide film/ITO (Indium Tin Oxide)/silicon oxide film/ITO/silicon oxide film on an optical film typically made from PET (polyethylene terephthalate) by a vacuum-vapor deposition process or a sputtering process.
The surface, on which a functional thin-film is not formed, of the functional film is coated with an adhesive, and a separator is formed to cover the adhesive by laminating.
The functional film is stuck on a panel surface by peeling the separator from the functional film to expose the adhesive; positioning the functional film to an objective panel surface; and sticking the functional film on the panel surface via the adhesive. In this case, the functional film is pressed by a roller to bring the functional film into close-contact with the panel surface.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-297201 describes a film sticking apparatus having a function of preventing the so-called air entrapment significantly caused upon sticking a functional film on a large-sized panel surface, and a sticking method using the functional film sticking apparatus.
According to the related art apparatus and method for sticking a functional film, however, has the following inconvenience: namely, when a separator is peeled from the functional film, dust adhering on the separator and the like and chips adhering on the edges of the functional film and separator (for example, chips of a functional thin-film, a film substrate, an adhesive and the separator caused upon cutting of the functional film to a size of a display panel) are stuck on the adhesive and are entrapped between the functional film and the panel surface. The entrapment of foreign matters such as chips and dust degrades the display quality and also lowers the production yield of products each employing the functional film.
An object of the present invention is to provide a functional film sticking apparatus and a functional film sticking method, which are capable of solving the above-described problems.
To achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a functional film sticking apparatus including: a separator peeling unit for peeling a separator from a functional film having the separator stuck on the functional film via an adhesive; a functional film sticking unit for sticking the functional film, from which the separator has been peeled by the separator peeling unit, on a panel surface; and a film fixing portion for carrying the functional film at least from the separator peeling unit to the functional film sticking unit while holding the functional film by suction, the film fixing portion being provided with a roller for sticking the functional film. The separator peeling unit is provided with a suction device for sucking, upon peeling the separator from the functional film, the atmosphere at the portion to be peeled and its neighborhood, or is provided with an electrostatic erasing device for removing, upon peeling the separator from the functional film, electrostatic charges at the portion to be peeled and its neighborhood.
With this configuration, since the separator peeling unit for separating a separator from a functional film is provided with the suction device for sucking the atmosphere at the portion to be peeled and its neighborhood or an electrostatic erasing device for removing electrostatic charges at the portion to be peeled and its neighborhood, it is possible to suck chips and dust scattered upon peeling the separator by the suction device or prevent the adhesion of chips and dust due to electrification by the electrostatic erasing device, and hence to prevent the adhesion of the chips and dust on the adhesive of the functional film after the separator is peeled from the functional film.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a functional film sticking method including the steps of: peeling a separator from a functional film having the separator stuck on the functional film via an adhesive while holding the functional film by a film fixing portion; and carrying the functional film, from which the separator has been peeled, to a position over the panel surface by movement of the film fixing portion, and sticking the functional film on the panel surface by the pressing force of a roller provided on the film fixing portion; wherein the step of peeling the separator is performed while the atmosphere at the portion to be peeled and its neighborhood is sucked, or the step of peeling the separator is performed while electrostatic charges at the portion to be peeled and its neighborhood is removed.
With this configuration, since a separator is peeled from a functional film while the atmosphere at the portion to be peeled and its neighborhood is sucked or electrostatic charges at the portion to be peeled and its neighborhood is removed, it is possible to suck chips. and dust scattered upon peeling the separator by the suction device or prevent the adhesion of chips and dust due to electrification by the electrostatic erasing device, and hence to prevent the adhesion of the chips and dust on the adhesive of the functional film after the separator is peeled from the functional film.